


The Dawn of Awakening Darkness

by EverythingIsNumbers



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action, Battle, F/M, Human in Equestria, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingIsNumbers/pseuds/EverythingIsNumbers
Summary: Fluttershy discovers a mysterious black pony named Grimdawn Hellfuck who is actually a former target employee from the human world.





	The Dawn of Awakening Darkness

**Act I - The Grim Awakening**

 

“Come back soon Fluttershy!” tweeted a teal song bird, who was perched on the fence post outside her cottage.

“....I will Pipper…” she whispered softly, and patted Pipper on the head, careful not to squish him under her hoofs because she was a careful pony. Because she was going out to the Everfree Forest to pick mushrooms.

She put on her saddlebags and closed the gate, stopping to smile sweetly at her animal friends back at the house. They waved back at her as she left for the forest.

It was calm and peaceful and the sun was shining as she picked the mushrooms. She almost had a full bag and was ready to head back when something caught her attention from across the forest lake.

It was a pony! And he was lying unconscious on the other side of the lake!

Fluttershy gasped.

“I-I hope he’s okay!” she yelled to herself as she shyly ran around the lake towards this mysterious pony.

When she got closer she bent down over him and looked at him more closer. His coat was all black as night except he had a red mane and tail, and his cutie mark was a strange symbol that she had never seen before. It looked like two tubes of metal attached to a piece of wood. She looked closer and gasped again, because she noticed that he wasn’t just any old pony. The first thing she noticed was that he had a horn like a unicorn, which was easy to miss because it was mostly clear, made out of crystal or something. Fluttershy admired at it with wonder because it was pretty and easy to get lost in. The next thing she noticed was that he had wings! One of them was a black bat wing, so she thought he might be a batpony, but the other was an angel wing like an alicorn!

“Wh-what are you?” she susurrated to herself quietly.

She wondered if she should give him mouth to mouth but blushed instead, embarrassed at the thought of kissing him even though it didn’t seem like that would be such a bad thing if she had to do it.

But she didn’t have to because the black ponies crimson orbs fluttered open like gentle butterflies and looked around taking in the scenery that they saw. They flicked all around like he was looking for something frantically and then they focused on Fluttershy. Her heart started beating faster and she took a step back as the mysterious pony jumped up and lunged at her. His eyes started glowing red and he was growling as he tackled her against a tree.

“Where am I? Who are you?” he growled.

“I-I’m Fluttershy! Please don’t hurt me!” She whimpered cutely, looking away but not struggling because she was terrified.

Seeing that she was scared the mysterious pony loosened up his hooves and stepped back from her, looking down at his hooves.

“I’m sorry you just scared me” he gulped and looked down ashamedly at his feet. Then he noticed that Fluttershy’s mushrooms had fallen out of her bag in the confusion. “I’m sorry, I’ll help you pick these up” he mumbled, bending down.

“Th-thanks” she stammered and started to help him but she blushed and turned away when their hooves met on a mushroom.

“Sorry..” murmured the mysterious pony as he hoofed her the last of the mushrooms from her bag and she put the mushroom in her bag that it fell out of. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Can I ask what your name is?” Fluttershy inquired as the mysterious pony stroked his chin.

“I… I don’t remember.” he exclaimed holding his head as though he was in pain, and then he fell to his knees and screamed.

“C-Calm down!” Fluttershy exclaimed nervously and ran towards him and circling him in a tight hug with her hoofs. “It’s okay because you found me now. Let’s go back to my house and we’ll see if you remember there.”

“Okay…” the mysterious pony agreed, and then Fluttershy realized there was a necklace around his neck. It was a Target name tag that explained “Hello my name is Grimdawn Hellfuck”

“Grimdawn?” Fluttershy asked and flinched as the mysterious pony looked at her.

“I… I think that’s my name” murmured Grimdawn. “But… how did you know?”

“It’s on your nametag. What’s Target?”

Grimdawn Hellfuck couldn’t remember. Or maybe he didn’t want to.

 

They walked back to Fluttershy’s cottage quietly and as soon as they got inside Grimdawn fainted. He slept on Fluttershy’s couch for for 3 days after that, murmuring things in his sleep. Fluttershy couldn’t figure out what he was saying but he mentioned the words “father” and “school” alot and mentioned “Ryan” in a very angry voice.

 

Fluttershy invited the mane 6 to her house and they all stood around Grimdawn and talked.

“Ah lahk his whings, Fluddershah” admired Applejack

“Are you sure it’s safe to keep him here?” worried Twilight Sparkle

“He’s probably a good guy deep down!” Pinkie pie added.

“Yeah yeah, and he looks pretty cool.” Rainbow dash admitted.

“Call us when he wakes up Dahling” remarked Rarity.

“Thanks everypony I appreciate it” Fluttershy stated.

 

**Act II - Awakening the Revelations**

 

Grimdawn’s luminous rubicund orbs flicked open and he looked at the cottage that he was inside.

“Oh good! You’re awake” tittered Fluttershy who was holding a tray of hot chocolate and little birds and squirrels were on top of her shoulders tweeting.

“Wh-what happened? Where am I Fluttershy?” Grimdawn inquired.

“You’re safe, don’t worry.” the pink haired pony reassured him and he relaxed.

“Thank you.” he grunted and took the mug of hot chocolate form the tray.

“No problem. Hey do you remember what happened now?” asked Fluttershy

“I… I think so. It’s fuzzy but it’s mostly come back to me.” Grimdawn admitted and he started telling the story:

 

“I was in a different world. A world full of things called humans which walk on two legs. It’s different there because people don’t care about friendship, they just care about being mean to each other. My family was mean to me and my school was mean to me and I got a job where people were mean to me. And then I woke up here and I was a pony. Thank you for rescuing me and taking me home.”

Fluttershy blushes. “Don’t mention it.” And she crawls into bed next to Grimdawn.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Grimdawn stammers retreats a bit back in the bed. He blushes and his otherwise pitch black cheeks glow rubicund. Fluttershy blushes too in response.

“I… I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to” She mumbled self consciously. “If I’m not pretty enough I mean”

“No that’s not true” corrected Grimdawn, hugging her tightly from behind. “You’re _sugoi kawaii_ , Fluttershy.”

Fluttershy blushed and moved closer, turning her neck around to kiss Grimdawn. She took her shorts off and was wearing a purple bikini with a thong underneath which made Grimdawn blush and wrapped her legs her legs around hellfuck.

“I… I want to be yours Grimdawn” Fluttershy stammered, blushing.

“I’m ready” confirmed Grimdawn

And then they kissed with a lot of tongue, their horse mouths clinking together lustfully. Grimdawn started touching her boobs through the bikini and Fluttershy moaned with lust nonstop at the touching of her boobs but he didn’t stop because they felt like two bags of hot wet sand. Fluttershy wrapped her legs around grimdawn and he pulled off her bikini top and started like sucking on her horse boobs over her shoulder. Soon they were covered in sticky sex fluid.

Grimdawn’s turgid horse penis was like a sword because it was over a hoof long and perfectly straight and would be going inside someone soon. Fluttershy looked like she wanted it as she moved the thong aside and showed him her nectar dripping rose tinted flower which was inviting to his sword like a train into a mountain.

The entire world seemed to stand still except for their mattress creaking and the booming of his dick. Fluttershy’s eyes were looking up inside of her skull like she was searching for her brain as she tightened her leg grip on the reverse side of his body and hugged him backwards.

“Animals…” moaned Fluttershy into Grimdawn’s ear in a strange moment of lucidity. “In the end, we’re all just animals.” Then she disentangled herself from the throbbing sex and stuck his monster dick all the way down her throat until her eyes watered.

40 minutes later they were both panting and lying in bed naked together, sweaty and sticky and blushing.

“Thanks” thanked Grimdawn who meant what he spoke, blushing.

“You’re welcome” requited Fluttershy, still blushing.

 

**Act III - A Grim Reunion: Awaken the Memories**

 

~*~*~*~*~6 weeks later~*~*~*~*~

 

Grimdawn and Fluttershy were having a picnic by lake sparklefuck with Nyx, who was Twilight’s adopted daughter and the reincarnation of Princess Luna’s evil side. It was sunny and bright and nice and they were laughing.

“Hey Grimdawn?” Asked Fluttershy?

“What is it Flutter Butter?” Asked Grimdawn lovingly

“What’s your cutie mark?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” asked Grimdawn.

“Ponies cutie marks appear because they’re good at something or something important to them.”

“I see what you are explaining.” Grimdawn stroked his chin thoughtfully as he looked down at the cutie mark that was above his legs. He was the only one who knew what it was because it was a shotgun, a thing that didn’t exist in the innocent world of equestria and Grimdawn wanted to keep it that way. Back in the human world he used a shotgun when he went hunting with his dad and he was good at it. But his dad started being mean to him and they stopped going hunting a long time ago.

“Hello? Hello? Equestria to Grimdawn. Do you know what your cutie mark means?” inquired Fluttershy

“Sorry flutter butter. I don’t know.”

“Aww.” pouted Fluttershy.

Suddenly the sky closed up and clouds went dark. Lightning started and it started to rain.

“W-What’s happening?” stammered Fluttershy with fright.

“I don’t know but I have a bad feeling about this” Grimdawn remarked because he remembered that was what the sky looked like when he first got sent to Equestria from the Target parking lot.

The sky opened up again and a single ray of light shone down from it and a figure descended out from it. Grimdawn and Fluttershy stood up and gasped as the pony slowly lowered himself from the sky and came to stand on the water surface of the lake.

“W-who is he? H-how is he doing that?” stumbled Fluttershy.

“I think I know” growled Grimdawn and his eyes started to glow red with power and he took a step on the lake. But his hoof didn’t fall through the water surface, it walked on it! Fluttershy gasped!

“Long time no see… DAD” roared Grimdawn as he stood on the other side of the lake from the mysterious pony who was now in the sunlight so you could see his face. The pony was brown like mud, with a black mustache and glasses. His mane was balding and he was frowning angrily. He had a cutie mark that was a smoking pipe.

“Son…” hissed Grimdawn’s dad. “I knew I would find you here. You can’t stick with anything. I’m disappointed in you for leaving your job.”

“Dad… I didn’t choose to come here!” Yelled Grimdawn.

“But you chose to stay! And for that you are going to die!” The mysterious brown pony’s cutie mark glowed and a sword appeared in his hooves. Then he ran right at Grimdawn!

Grimdawn blocked the first attack but the second one cut him across the eye, leaving a deep scar. He screamed in pain.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” He screamed.

“Hellfuck!” Fluttershy yelled in worry as Grimdawn continued to scream.

“That’s right, son! I will beat you within an inch of your life and then I’m going to take you home. I don’t care if you’re happy here, you’re going back to your job!” Gloated his dad.

Grimdawn’s cutie mark began to glow as he was yelling, and when he opened his eyes he was holding a shotgun. A carmine tear fell from one of his crimson orbs, but he blinked it away. He never wanted to bring violence into Equestria, but he knew that this was the only way he could make his dad go away.

“Go to hell, DAD!” He yelled madly and pulled the trigger. Fluttershy screamed in fear and the smoke from the shotgun shot went thick over the lake.

And then he heard evil laughter!

“Fool! Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?” his dad’s voice chuckles as the smoke clears and our hero realizes that his dad has a bulletproof force field made of swords, and was smiling at him like the evil half of Princess Luna.

“To all my friends…” he thinks of all the friends that he has made and loved in the last six weeks. “Twilight… Rarity… Applejack… Pinkie… Fluttershy… I’m…. sorry….”

But then a voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

“Don’t give up Grimdawn!” It was fluttershy who was shouting at him from the shore of the lake. And then something changed inside him. His eyes started to glow, and then the glow spread to his whole body. He spread his wings and hovered, flying with his angel and devil wings. He heard the voice of princess Celestia and she whispered something in his ear.

When the glow on his body all died down, he looked almost the same, but he was wearing a red Trilby hat that was catching the light like it was made out of rubies.

“I-Impossible!” Stammered his dad. “Wh-what is this?”

“Look at me, Dad. This hat is the artifact that marks me as the seventh element of Harmony: The Ruby Trilby of Rebellion!”

The hat glowed, and Grimdawn’s double barreled shotgun turned into a SPAS-12, which he cocked with a hoof.

“I’m not going home, Dad.” Grimdawn growled, and pulled the trigger.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” His dad screamed as he got shot up towards the sky and back into the clouds, gone from Equestria and back to human land forever.

Tired from fighting, Grimdawn collapsed unconscious above the lake, and fell…

Down…

Down…

 

**Act IV - A Happy Awakening for Our Grim Hero**

 

Grimdawn groaned and grimaced himself awake until his sonorant claret orbs flicked open. He was in a comfortable bed at Fluttershy’s house which was the bed they had sex in every night and the smell was comfortable to him. He blinked and looked around only to see all 6 of the mane six sitting at the foot of his bed!

“He’s awake! Yay!” piped Pinkie Pie jumping up and giving him a big hug. Before he could say anything else about this everypony started cheering!

“I can’t believe it! We found the seventh element of Harmony!” Twilight sparkle rejoiced.

“You were, I admit, ravishing on the battlefield” admitted Rarity.

“Gaosh Ghrimdahn, Ah cayunt behlayve yoove kome so fhar” drawled Applejack

“I was right dude, you were pretty cool.” gloated Rainbow Dash as she punched him on the shoulder.

“I… I’m so proud of you” mumbled Fluttershy finally, looking up at Grimdawn.

“Thanks guys” thanked Grimdawn Hellfuck “Now how about we go play some video games!”

And everyone cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like don't read


End file.
